The Darkest Days and the Brightest Nights
by GimmeKat1
Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Charlie are framed for murder and are sentenced to Azkaban for life. But they break out and discover the wizarding world is in its worst shape ever.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Charlie are framed for a murder and are sent to Azkaban. They break out with other prisoners and still fight against Voldemort.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Harry was sitting on a couch in Grimmauld Place 12 thinking. About chess, specifically his next move. Across the chess board was the youngest Weasely. Ginny and Harry had been stuck in the house because the Order decided it was not safe for any of them to stay anywhere unprotected. Everyone in the Order was on one or another mission, except for Charlie Weasely. He was stuck at the house watching over Harry and Ginny. Charlie was sitting across the room on a very comfortable chair, reading a book called Quidditch Over the Ages while keeping an eye on Harry and Ginny. As Harry made his move, Ginny quickly took a look over the board and told her queen to move to win the match. Harry could only look in wonder at how he could not have seen that earlier and just watched as Ginny's queen utterly destroyed his king. That was the third time he lost that evening and he groaned in frustration. He simply couldn't win against Ginny once she knew his strategy. Charlie took the groan as a cue to ask them if they wanted something to eat. Both Harry and Ginny nodded quickly and as they went into the kitchen, they heard noises.

"Wait, p-please don't k-kill me. I c-could help you! I-I'll join y-you, just p-please d-don't kill me. P-please..." the talker had suddenly been cut off by a bright, green light. Harry, Ginny, and Charlie had instantly known exactly what that had been. Ginny and Charlie instantly grabbed their wands looking at Harry who was frantically searching his pockets. "Harry, didn't you have your wand earlier today?" Charlie questioned Harry. "I did, but I don't know what happened to it. If someone took it while we were in Diagon Alley, their going to get beat so bad they'll never see the light of day again." Harry was once again getting frustrated. "Accio Wand!" Yelled Charlie. The spell meant to summon Harry's wand worked, but the direction it came from was the person who had just committed murder. "It seems I have been discovered. By three, miserable Order members. Time to make my leave, and see you three in hell." The man quickly disapparated with a small pop and all three were left stunned. "I thought you couldn't apparate into the house, or on the grounds either. Which means there is a hole in the wards." Charlie spoke as the three heard the instant screaming of Mrs. Black.

"OUT YOU VILE BEASTS! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE HERE OR TO LIVE AT ALL! THE DARK LORD WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

The three knew what this meant. They had just been framed for murder, and there was nothing they could do about it as Arthur Weasely, Remus Lupin, and Mad-eye Moody walked into the kitchen to instantly see the dead body. All three were shocked and all three fled to find someone else to tell.

"Wait!" Harry yelled. "We didn't do a damn thing here!" Ginny nodded in agreement with Charlie at their backs. Arthur and Remus shared a look, horrified at the dead body, but in agreement that the children couldn't do it. "Charlie?"

"Of course I wouldn't do something like this!"

"No, of course you wouldn't. Moody, a little help in fig—"Arthur was cut off as a spell flew from Remus's wand right into Arthur, followed by another one from Moody. A quick look in their eye's and one would know immediately that they were under the Imperius Curse.

"Sorry Potter, Weaselys. I'm under orders." A quick few shots from Moody with the summoning spell and the stunner and all three we're on the ground, knocked out cold.

* * *

**Quick note**: So I'm going to rewrite most of this story, and most notably, try to kill most of the deus ex machina (especially the romance. That was a little too fast). Anyway, expect more rewriten chapters on the way.


	2. Chapter 1: Azkaban

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Charlie are framed for a murder and are sent to Azkaban. They break out with other prisoners and still fight against Voldemort.

**The Darkest Days and the Brightest Nights**

**Chapter 1: Azkaban**

The dementors roamed the hallways of Azkaban as usual. They were dark creatures, sucking all of the happiness out of whoever they passed and keeping it forever if they performed their infamous 'kiss'. They were the ones who could cause a fate worse than death. Azkaban was full of people who deserved a fate worse than death, but also a few innocent people who did not belong in the horrid prison. Among those innocent people, there were three names the wizarding world had learned to despise. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasely, and Charlie Weasely. Ginny and Charlie were near instantly disowned and from what the 'witnesses' said, all three must have killed that person in Grimmauld Place 12 approximately five years ago.

Five cold, hard years as innocents in Azkaban.

Yet Harry, Ginny, and Charlie, were the only ones left that were fully sane after one year and still were. They were determined to get the person who framed them to this hell on earth.

All three of them knew each other inside out by know. They shared a cell together, shared stories from their former glory days in Hogwarts, or out in Romania in a dragon preserve, or in the burrow, which was once Ginny's and Charlie's home. That was the only place Harry had ever considered he had family. But now, all three agreed that the only family they had was each other in this prison. A family needs friends also, and they had friends. Neville and Luna had come and visited frequently to update them, knowing none of them would have done such a horrible thing to a person that didn't deserve it. There was also the cells around them, which ironically held Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, and Cho Chang. Bellatrix had officially apologized to Harry for killing his godfather, Sirius Black. She had said she was partially insane, constantly thinking that the death of most of her family was Sirius's fault. The only reason she was here was because she was captured in a death eater raid 3 years ago. Draco had also been caught, but he was there because he was a spy for the Order. The same Order that they had all learned to despise. Especially Cho. Snape had received some information from the inner circle one day that the Changs were to become Death Eaters whether they liked it or not. The rest was Mad-eye Moody's fault in thinking they were doing it voluntarily and had taken it upon himself to take a squad to the Chang's house and take them out. The Minister of Magic, Fudge, had thought it was a good idea and officially sided with the Order after that raid, so no Order members complained. No one had come for them. The wizarding world wanted them all dead for various reasons, even though five of them were actually innocent. During the day they would talk about their lives before Azkaban.

As Ginny put it, "It was like heaven, but they threw us out like we were demons. Things that should have never been treated well at all, but constantly tortured."

"Well, all of the bloody _angels_ got their happiness." Draco spit out his hatred for everything in the wizarding world that he could live without. His father and Voldemort were at the top of the list, while Dumbledore and the Order were somewhere in the middle.

Cho was constantly worrying about Draco's diminishing hope and growing depression. It was the only thing that kept her sane. "What about your mum, Drac?" The group of friends had grown accustomed to the shortening of their names. "What about my mum? If anything, she was the only thing that loved me at the time. My father, Voldemort, EVERYONE saw ME as a weapon to help THEM. Except you guys." Draco quickly fell back into his depression because of his recently deceased mum. Harry chose that moment to pipe up.

"I've been thinking lately. There has to be a way out of here. A way to escape Azkaban. If Sirius did it, we can."

"But how did he do it? It might be near impossible for us to do it." Bella asked knowing that they would probably never get out.

"He told me that he used his animagus form. But none of us knows how to do it, do we?" Harry told his group of friends. "Lets just try to think of another way tonight. For now, I'm pretty tired from last night and I need to rest." All of them knew what the dreams were, Harry have telling them that he had visions of what Voldemort was doing and feeling it all at once. All of them had nightmares, but not as many as Harry had, and definitely not as bad. They decided to talk about it later. For now, they would rest because they all had been woken by last nights nightmares.

All of them dreamed of that one person they always wanted to be with once they fell asleep.

Ginny was sleeping with a smile on her face as her dream had all of them, including Neville and Luna, living in a castle, with Ginny as queen and Harry as king.

Cho and Draco were both having similar dreams. Both were dreaming they had a house, living together with a small family. Draco had vowed to never treat his children like his father had treated him and knew Cho constantly blushed, if it were possible in Azkaban, whenever they talked about old boyfriends and girlfriends and they both knew that they loved each other.

Bellatrix and Charlie were dreaming of playing with baby dragons. Charlie being a dragon taimer knew how friendly baby dragons could be and Bella had grown a want to know a dragon and live with it since she was a little girl.

Harry dreamt the one thing that could only make him truly smile with love. He dreamt he was up on a throne with a wife named Ginny Weasely.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 2: Plans, Escape, and Fugitives

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Charlie are framed for a murder and are sent to Azkaban. They break out with other prisoners and still fight against Voldemort.

**The Darkest Days and the Brightest Nights**

**Chapter 2: Plans, Escape, and Fugitives**

The dementors of Azkaban seemed to come by the cells less often. Day after day, their visits became less and less frequent. Although many of the prisoners found this to be a very good thing, Harry knew exactly why there weren't as many dementors. Right after his dream about Ginny, he was instantly pulled into a vision of Voldemort's. He was calling out to the dementors, promising as many souls they wanted. He was gaining more and more each day. Soon, Harry had nightmares and visions every night, even without the dementors around.

Draco, Cho, Ginny, Bellatrix, Charlie, and Harry had started to figure out a plan to escape, but they would need Neville's and Luna's help. Seeing as how the whole prison was starting to be guarded by aurors, all they needed was a distraction to get all of the guards away form the prison, or at least a route to get out. The day Neville and Luna came, the plans were shared. Luna had decided to make the distraction by luring out most of the guards. She simply had to say that they were being chased by death eaters on the way to the prison while they were traveling. Luna would make a bunch of portkeys and slip them into the guards pockets or robes and once they apparate in the fields outside of Azkaban, they would instantly be transported to the Forbidden Forest. Harry knew exactly why to. The centaurs still hadn't chosen a side to the war, and still hated humans. Once that was done, Neville would steal the keys to the doors and get them out while ridding the place of the rest of the guards.

"Seems simple enough." Luna said.

"There is only one flaw in it. I need to protect you guys while being disguised." Neville knew that he would have to disguise himself to keep him from being discovered.

"Carry a black, hooded robe and a white mask under your other robes. Once Luna has lured out the guards, put them on to look like a death eater." Harry ordered Neville. The escape was to go down as soon as the whole prison had lost its dementors. Which Harry knew was tonight, because his last vision was Voldemort was planning to address the whole dementor population from Azkaban tonight.

Tonight was it. They would be out of hell on earth, more commonly known as Azkaban, tonight. It started at six thirty. Neville and Luna came panting up to the prison and telling the guard at the front gate a really big lie. Which worked wonderfully.

"Help! Death Eaters attacked us on the way here. We came to see our friends who are here once more before we might die." Neville told them when they were attacked and how.

"But where?" The guard questioned Neville. "It would be better if she showed you. She is great at charms and stuff and has a bunch of talismans to protect us from immediate danger. She always has a bunch with her, right dear." Neville told the guard so he would summon most of the guards and have them take the fake talismans. Once all of the talismans were taken, the main guard asked where the death eaters were. Luna told them to follow her to a field a few mile south as she apparated.

As soon as the last guard apparated, a huge grin appeared on Neville's face. He quickly changed into his disguise and quickly dispatched a few guards still left and took their keys to open the cells that contained everyone else. As soon as the seven got outside, Luna appeared very pleased with herself.

"Those aurors wont know what hit them." Luna smiled.

"Now then. There is a cave to the south of here. Neville and I have been there already and we could apparate you there. Sound good?"

"Can't wait." Draco said happily as he finally had fresh air in years while they left with small _pop_s.

_Pop_!

Harry and Ginny instantly cowered in fear. They had both already seen the symbol on the side of the cave. It was the the grim.

"_What are we doing in a cave with the mark of the grim!" _Harry and Ginny were instantly angry.

"Look, we never said you had to explore the cave, you can just use the entrance for shelter." Neville explained on how to make a fire without a wand as only Neville and Luna were the only two left with wands. Luna and Neville were about to leave when Luna nearly forgot to ask something.

"I almost forgot. What were your wands like? I'm going to go into Diagon Alley first to see if Ollivander would have any spares for you guys."

"Wait, Ollivander was with us the whole time?" Cho questioned Luna.

"Yes, and he said if he could get the parts he would remake the wands for all of us." Luna whipped out a piece of parchment and a quill as the group started telling her what their wands were like. Once she was finished, she said she would have them in five days at most.

"We'll be back in about an hour with food, some strengthening potions, and hopefully your new wands." Neville said as soon as he apparated back to his house. "See you soon." Luna said as she rose and apparated to Diagon Alley.

From this day forward, all eight of them were fugitives.

But innocent fugitives. Fugitives who were friends. Fugitives who would never back stab each other. Fugitives with a very large thirst for revenge on those who caused them to be thrown into hell on earth. Fugitives that would prove their innocence to their former friends, who were now enemies. Fugitives that had the wizarding world as enemies. Every last witch or wizard wanted them to suffer for crimes they had done or had not done.

They had to find a real place to stay though, and the first thing they would do would be to explore around the cave, hoping for a castle. None of them thought they actually had their hopes to high. Cho remembered that during some random goblin rebellion, there was a castle to the south of where Azkaban stood now. That jogged Charlie's and Bella's memories. Bella remembered that Voldemort had used it as a base at one point and that it was directly four miles south, but forgot what it looked like. But Charlie seemed to also of been there. He remembered that it had an invisible barrier around the grounds. He accidentally stumbled on it one year when he flying around England for a job and knew it was abandoned centuries ago.

Later that night, about an hour later, Neville and Luna came back with food and all of the wands.

Harry and Charlie told Neville and Luna about the castle and was wondering if they could find their exact location. After a quick spell, they realized they were right next to the castle. As everyone finished their food, all they had to do was walk about 20 feet south of the cave. They walked and were stunned.

The castle was bigger than Hogwarts and Hogsmede combined. There was only one problem. There was no entrance, and no windows close enough to get through, even with the levitating charm. As they walked around the castle, Harry and Ginny saw a symbol for the second time that evening on one of the walls.

The symbol was the grim again.

The only way to get into the castle was to go through the cave of the grim.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3: The Cave of the Grim and the ...

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Charlie are framed for a murder and are sent to Azkaban. They break out with other prisoners and still fight against Voldemort.

**The Darkest Days and the Brightest Nights**

**Chapter 3: The Cave of the Grim and the old Goblin Castle**

As the group walked back to the cave, their minds constantly lingered on one thing:

_What could be in that cave?_

As the entrance grew nearer and nearer, the group prepared themselves for the worst. Once they were at the entrance to the cave, they stood waiting for something.

"All together?"was replied with a bunch of "lets go"s and "Lumos."

The cave was extremely large, being at least 20 feet high after going 50 feet in. All there were were stalagmites and stalactites ranging form 5 to 15 feet high. It was plenty wide, and a very quiet. Everyone used this time to think, and nothing was said.

Harry's mind wandered around, thinking about each and every other person. _Neville and Luna look so happy together. Even Draco looks like things changed for the better. I only wish I knew how this would turn out. There is also Bellatrix. I was shocked when she asked to be friends. She sprung it on me a year ago. I understood as to why she wanted it. Only so she could stay somewhat sane. But, now that we're out, what is she going to do? She could stay with us, or go back to that bastard Voldemort. At least now that we're out, I could find a way to make some veritaserum. That way I could figure out if she was lying to us about never betraying us. At least she has somewhere to go. The rest of us were betrayed._

As they walked through the cave, things got drier and and hotter. And the walls started to narrow down the passageway. They hit what they thought to be a dead end. "Crap. Wrong way. Lets go back and try to find another passage."

_This is no wrong way, you just don't know what your looking at._ A voice bellowed out in the cave.

"Who's there!" Ginny was extremely freaked out.

_Someone who used to reside here. I was known as Grim at one point, due to my appearance. However time took its toll and my body. My soul should have joined it though._

"S-so you're the soul of the – the Grim?" Ginny was ready to faint.

_Yes._

Thump.

"Nice. Now we have to carry her the rest of the way," Harry was getting a bit frustrated at the timing of the moment, "and we have to find the right passageway. Do you know where it is?"

_I told you already, this is not the wrong way. Just look at what you see._

"Whats that supposed to mean? Grim? GRIM! ANSWER ME!"

"Harry, calm down. I bet I know what it is." Neville was trying to calm him down before the cave collapsed. "Its probably an illusion. Watch." Neville started to put his hand on the wall, but as soon as his hand actually touched it, the wall disappeared. "Told you."

"Shut it."

As they walked, or in Ginny's case, got carried, the air suddenly got warmer every few feet or so.

"Somethings up ahead." Draco could hear someone, or something, very deeply breathing. "Which one wants to come with me?"

No one moved an inch.

"Honestly, are we a bunch of cowards? Just to see what it is, not to fight it."

At that moment everyone started walking in the direction of the breathing.

"I just said one person!" Cricket chirp "Oh, forget it. Lets go."

They could soon see a small light up ahead flickering as if it was almost dead. As soon as they rounded the corner, they saw something they never expected to see in a cave like this. A baby dragon was sitting on the ground looking very worn out. All around it were small pieces of eggshell.

"It must of just hatched. What worries me is that there is no mother." Charlie started to worry a bit while thinking _what if we have to take it with us?_

A few seconds later they heard what could easily of been distinguished as a dragon's roar. Followed by a very loud...

_ROAR!_

As they headed forward to see what was going on in the cave, they saw a fight unfold in front of their eyes. Ginny woke up just at this moment.

There was a dragon in this part of the cave fighting against a giant three-headed dog, known as a cerberus, that looked strangely like Fluffy. The cavern was big enough to allow plenty of room for fighting, and there was a very large opening on top. The dragon would fly above and every once in a while, it would swoop down and try to hit the cerberus. However, the dog would constantly sidestep and then leap at the closest thing it could grab, and this time, it was the dragon's tail. The dragon roared in pain and while being distracted, hit the wall with a resounding _thud_. As it fell to the ground, the cerberus got ready to strike, and as soon as it launch itself at the dragon, the dragon flew back up and out of the way. There was a large crack in the wall now, and the cerberus was dazed. The dragon took advantage of this and started to burn the cerberus alive. The cerberus started to howl in enormous pain, but was able to lurch one of its heads in a last ditch effort to take the dragon with him. It worked, and the dragon's neck was severed and it became beheaded quickly. The loud roars quickly slowed down also as the cerberus burned until all of the life was out of it. Both creatures died right in that cavern.

Everyone was shocked at what they had just seen.

_If you fight, nothing lives. This was just an example. Armies have walked in this cavern and fought others, but nothing survived. _

"Decide to return to us?" Cho was the first one out of her shock.

_Nothing that stays in the cave can survive either. There are two entrances. One above you, and the one you came through. To survive the cave, you must go in one way and out the other. That cerberus was the only thing to live here, living off of creatures unfortunate enough to come through the entrance above this cavern. It looks like it finally met its match. I still don't know how the dragon egg got in here though._

"With the speech you just gave us, I have a fairly good idea." Luna paused for a moment while everyone got out of their shocked states. "Some bird must of carried it down here in hopes for a good meal, and left the egg here to get more food. Unfortunately, it was probably eaten on the way out. That dragon was probably its mother."

"So we're taking it with us?" Charlie asked with puppy dog eyes. "Do we want it to die? Of course were taking it with us." Bella looked at Charlie with a 'well DUH' look. Charlie quickly ran back to the dragon and bundled it up in his cloak, which was more of a blanket.

"I'm more worried about how to go from the bottom of this cavern to the very top." Harry searched the walls for some sort of route up.

_Once again, what you see may not be true._

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean!" Ginny knew that Grim wouldn't answer them, but it was worth the answer to ask.

But something else responded: the floor. There was a small rumbling as a small stalactite rose from the ground. As everyone went near it, Neville tripped accidentally and caught himself on the rock. It suddenly glowed a bright yellow, and the ground everyone was on followed suit. A faint rumbling was heard, and the glowing ground started rising.

"What did you do Neville?" Draco's voice was starting to hint he was getting scared.

Soon, the ground was shot into the air. As they went up faster and faster, the air howled at them. The ground started to slow down, and stopped at the opening at the top of the cavern.

"I got us to the top. Too quickly for my liking though" Everyone agreed that the platform went way to fast, but they were at the top.

And in the middle of a courtyard.

"We're in! Look around!" Cho's eyes went wide as she saw the castle surrounding them. The courtyard wasn't in great shape, with a fountain in the middle that was broken and cracked, but the walls looked like they were in perfect shape.

"Shall we explore?"

The castle was huge beyond modern standards, and none would be surprised if it went underground. It also had four parts, sort of like mini castles, one north, one south, one east, and one west, and had four towers. Each tower was much taller than the 'mini castles' and was in a corner were the 'mini castles' reached each other.

"We should split into pairs and explore each part separately, but all at once. Neville, Luna, does either of you have quills and parchment, large pieces at that?" Harry was eager to start exploring, but he had and idea first. "Hold on." Luna disapparated away and apparated back in with a bunch of quills and parchment and ink. "What are you going to do with those anyway?" Everyone was getting curious to this. "Back in my third year, I got a map that showed everything and everyone in and about Hogwarts, from secret passageways to passwords. I figured that we should make maps of each part of this castle, then combine them to make one big map and copy it." Harry explained and avoided any names of the people involved with it due to the fact that half of the people he was with would go off and rant at their stupidity.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but do you know how to enchant it to do that?" Ginny had heard about the map, but never knew who gave it to him.

"I do." Bella spoke up. "I made one while I was in school, but lost it after I graduated."

After a few quick enchantments, everyone split up into pairs and took off for separate parts of the castle. Harry and Ginny took the north part. As they walked inside, they realized that they were in a corridor no larger than one in Hogwarts. As they walked farther in, torches on the walls started to light automatically. Not long, there were two doors, one on each side of the hallway. They went into one at a time. The first produced an extremely large storeroom and kitchen. All of the food was rotten, but that was to be expected, seeing as the castle hadn't been used for centuries. The other room was a resting room. The walls were lined up with dusty beds, and windows above each one. As Harry and Ginny walked farther down, they came across a room that looked suspiciously like the Great Hall at Hogwarts, except without the magic ceiling, banners, or very long tables. Instead, it was filled with large platforms, which looked like they had been used for dueling practice at one point. They went up the stairs farther down the corridor and found themselves in pretty much a mirrored hallway, but only two rooms, both which were extremely large and old libraries. On the third story, it was once again a couple of very large libraries. Their map took note of all of this and quickly wrote down all of the rooms and their purposes.

Every pair took about an hour each exploring their part of the castle. It turned out that the first floor was the same in each part. However, Draco and Cho uncovered a couple of weapon storerooms and two thriving greenhouses in the west side of the castle. Bella and Charlie found two potion ingredient storerooms, a hospital wing, and an owlery on the east side. Neville and Luna found two storerooms with nothing in them, but found what looked like tactical and army offices on the top floor.

Once everyone put their maps together, it left one very large piece of parchment. Only a few words had to be said about the castle.

"This place is HUGE!"

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4: Chaos of War, Castle secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Charlie are framed for a murder and are sent to Azkaban. They break out with other prisoners and still fight against Voldemort.

**The Darkest Days and the Brightest Nights**

**Chapter 4: The Chaos of a War and Secrets of a Castle**

The war Voldemort started had started to take its toll on the Light side as soon as Harry was framed for murder. The attacks grew ten fold on the muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards. Voldemort had also gained many followers. The Ministry of Magic was in chaos and Fudge had stepped down. No one had heard from him again. Dumbledore hadn't taken the position of Minister, and suggested that Arthur Weasly was the perfect candidate for the job. He was in near instantly. Both the Order and the Ministry recognized each other officially, and kept fighting back Voldemort, but never going on the offensive. The Wizarding world also made the decision to reveal themselves to the Muggles in hopes for a new ally, and they were quick to accept to stop these killings. Voldemort still had the advantage though and had brought the war all over the globe. Once he had heard that there was a prison break out in Azkaban, he quickly took the opportunity to ensue more attacks against the Light than ever before.

In short, the Light side needed a miracle. And they knew they weren't going to get it.

Dumbledore knew that they needed Harry to win this war, but nearly every single soul on the planet knew about him and his 'betrayal.' No one wanted his help, especially after he escape with 2 known death eaters and one that was to become a death eater, or so people thought. He still had Hogwarts, but instead of a school, it became more of a shelter for people in the immediate area and for the former students and their parents. It was also the headquarters for the Order, which was in the middle of a meeting at the moment.

"We're getting no where. I spy for you and what do you do? You try to defend against the planned attacks. If we could just attack Voldemort's weak points, he might pull out!" Snape was getting more frustrated every meeting due to Dumbledore's lack of trying to lure away Voldemort's troops from places that were important to the Light side. "It could cost us troops that we can't spare!"

"Severus, I concur with the fact that all of our troops are important, but if we lose those strongholds, which includes the Ministry of Magic, we will suffer much more greatly." Dumbledore had solemnly spoken to the potions master.

"What about the prison break?" Kingsly spoke up as it was finally going to be released who escaped Azkaban to the public.

"That, we can do nothing about." Dumbledore's eye had not twinkled since the night of the betrayal.

* * *

"So, does the owlery still actually have owls?" Harry asked as him and Charlie headed east. 

"Unfortunately, no. But we could go and buy a lot of owls." Charlie suggested.

"That would look very suspicious, you know that."

"It would work though."

"Still, very suspicious. Besides, you know that my accounts and funds were seized by Dumbledore and the Ministry after we were incarcerated." The mention of the loss of enough money to keep them well off for years put Charlie into a slightly depressed, but not long-lasting, mood.

While Harry and Charlie were out pacing on the grounds of the castle, the rest were out and about cleaning and dusting and viewing certain rooms and items that its many owners had left behind. Draco and Cho were in the equipment room, admiring all of the swords, shields, and many other items used in age-old warfare. Neville and Luna were busy finding some of the hard to get plants in the wizarding world in the greenhouses. Ginny and Bella were looking at some of the books.

"Hey, Ginny. Look at this book!" Bella called out to Ginny who was on the other side of the library at the moment. Ginny quickly sprinted over. "What's so special about it?" Ginny had asked as soon as she saw it. There was no title on the book, and it nothing about it looked magical. Bella opened to the first page:

_THE TOME: MAGICKS OF ALL TYPES_

_BY THE WIZARDING WORLD_

She quickly turned to the next page:

_O reader. This book is a tome of all spells casted throughout time and their descriptions. It contains magicks with a magical enhancer, or wands as some call them, magicks without an enhancer, or wandless magicks as others would call it, magicks of the mind, light, dark, times, and of the elements: basic elements and natural elements. This book will automatically sort the magicks in any which way you wish to have them in. There are other types of books such as this. If you were to find them, they would help you to train your mind, body, magick, and soul to be one of a god. The spell in which would help you find these other books is that one of a non-magical body could cast. A simple incantation: _Accio Brother Tome.

_Good luck!_

Bella was dumbfounded even though she had read the opening of the book several times already. Ginny, however, snapped out of her state in a few moments and quickly duplicated the book enough times for all of them and summoned the other books. The other books quite quickly landed in front of them. "All of them…here in this library. This would definitely be a great place to start our…new training.

Once Ginny duplicated the other books, she and Bella headed back down towards the Great Hall. As they made there way inside, everyone else was inside already. Harry was busily cooking a meal for them all when he saw both women walk in. "Did you find anything useful?" Harry had asked. The women both put one of each book in front of each person. "And these are…?" Luna questioned. "Something that will change us forever." Ginny stated. "Could you be a little less cryptic please." Neville sarcastically asked. He had been in a foul mood since one of the plants had almost sliced his right arm off. "They're books of everything known in the wizarding world. Physical training, spells, potions, legimency, wandless magic…the list goes on." Bella elaborated for them.

"This would be a good chance to test those information transferors." Charlie told Harry.

"And what would those be?" Cho asked while Charlie dug out something that looked like a plastic bag attached to a wire. The wire had a small point on the other end of it.

"And would that be the 'transferor?'" Draco looked very perplexed at the odd looking object.

"Got it in one." Harry quickly said.

"Let me demonstrate." Charlie took one of the books and laid it down in front of him. "The process is almost painless from what we know." He laid the bag-like end on top of the book All of a sudden the bag-like object glowed a distinct green. Charlie then took the point on the other end and stuck it on his forehead. The wire turned from its blackish-grey to a brilliant blue, while a light around it looked as though it was flowing into Charlie's head. The transfer lasted a few minutes, and as soon as it was done, he had gone into an annoyed state. "My head is hurting like it got shot…"

"Here, take this." Luna pulled out a reddish potion. "It's an anti-hangover potion, but it should work with these headaches."

As Charlie downed the potion, his headache died down to almost nothing.

Draco put on his smirk. "How many of those potions do you have?"

"Enough for us to get drunk later" Luna smiled as the realization sunk in that they would probably be the people to take on the wizarding world. They would have to face the good and the evil that was present.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had just muggle London and were going into Diagon Alley. Both were torn between guilt and betrayal. They knew that Harry and their friends would never have killed somebody, but the evidence kept them from straying away from the fact that they had to be the ones that killed them. The hole in the wards only helped the case against Harry and the others, even if no one knew who tampered with them. As they went inside one of the cafes for lunch, Ron picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. 

"Hermione. Look at this." Ron passed the newspaper over to Hermione as she gasped at the headline: _Mass Escape from Azkaban!_

"It says that Harry, Draco, Charlie, Ginny, Cho, and Bellatrix all escaped from the prison…" Both were very confused as to why Bellatrix and Draco would help the others, but they still rejoiced as the light side might actually have a shot at beating Voldemort now. Dumbledore had told most of the prophecy to the Order, but they had changed their thoughts that Harry was the marked one to Neville having to end up killing Voldemort. The only problem was that Neville and Luna had not been seen since the prison break. Many assumed that they had been killed in one of the many raids in the past few days by Death Eaters.

"Do you think that Harry is a Death Eater now?" Ron was terrified at seeing his ex-best mate turning evil.

"I wouldn't blame him…" Hermione was genuinely frightened at the prospect that one of the strongest wizards, probably stronger than the world had ever seen, would side with one of the most evil beings the planet had ever seen. Not only that, but there was always the smallest chance that Harry and the others were innocent of their crimes, and that they had felt betrayed enough to go after their former friends and families.

* * *

Harry and the others had gone to sleep for the night. While they were dreaming, one of the largest magical disturbances began to fester in the Great Hall; their resting place for the night. 

_It has begun._

Everyone was having the same dream, and the dreams were connected to each other.

_Who's there!_

Ginny's figure could be made out in the darkness.

_It is I. Grim. Honestly, you'd think that a voice wouldn't be so hard to remember._

Slowly, the others' figures appeared in the dark glow.

_Where are we?_

Bella was starting to look very nervous.

_It's a vision, isn't it Harry?_

Harry looked over towards Bella.

_Is this where the Voldemort is?_

_No._

Slowly, something, or someplace, became very visible: Diagon Alley. It was in flames with bodies everywhere. The street torn up with blood stains all over the place. A _Daily Prophet_ flew by them. Charlie saw the date and gasped. The date was only a few days later than what day it actually was.

_Looks like we have some ass-kicking to do in a couple of days._

_

* * *

_

Review!


End file.
